


【jaydick】Adelos

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Heresy, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd has a secret crush on Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 迪克被卷入了一场特大失踪案。芭芭拉知道杰森同样爱着自己的男友，他们合作救出了迪克。杰森和迪克度过了一段特别的独处时光。





	【jaydick】Adelos

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个带有邪典性质的故事，但我并不想把气氛渲染得过于恐怖，而是把叙述重心放在杰森和迪克之间的情感剖白。他们相互依偎，这就是我想要的。

“还是没有消息？”杰森不知道此时自己的声音在夜里的钟楼是有多么突兀，因为平日这里应该有一个人应和他。迪克失踪了，就在他抵达旅行目的地佛罗里达州后不久，他和同行的52人一起失踪了。“我已经查询过哥谭旅行社的信息动向，没有迪克所在的旅行团的消息……”芭芭拉的眼镜掩饰了她眼底的焦虑，“佛罗里达州警方已经介入了。”

“要是警察有用，我们甚至都不用存在！”话一出口，杰森才意识到自己的冒犯，“抱歉。”芭芭拉皱着眉头，撑着额头的手臂靠在轮椅扶手上，另一只手贴在残存知觉的腿上。杰森垂下头走到她身后，伸手想要扶住把手。往常都是迪克推她回房间，漫天闲聊、亲昵地打趣、接吻，而现在他接替了这份工作，不包括情侣服务。

绚丽的城市灯光在城市上空氤氲成一团雾气，当你坐在这个城市最适合倾听的滴水兽上时，远处的天空在你眼前是霓虹灯渲染的殷红。巨大的蝙蝠标志映在夜空中，蝙蝠侠和罗宾出现在戈登警长背后的时间可以按秒计算，但今天达米安并不像以往一样那么兴致勃勃，他的注意力始终被迪克的失踪分散了一小部分。甚至在更早时候，提姆也从中国香港发来了问候。这本来应该是哥谭式普通的夜晚。一切开始于受伤的迪克被阿福和布鲁斯勒令休息，提姆和杰森则提议迪克去旅行，迪克本想推脱却在芭芭拉的劝说下接受了难得的休假。可惜猛禽小队需要神谕的技术支持，不然这会是一次甜蜜的旅行，而不是格雷森的独夫冒险。

现在勇敢的大鸟消失在迷雾里。杰森不知道当时芭芭拉不能和迪克一起旅行时的窃喜是不是某种不好的征兆，毕竟这已经不是第一次意外了，能让他振奋的总没好事。正准备收拾夜宵残局，跳下“老友”的脖子时，杰森收到了来自加密频道的讯息。

“失踪人员之一的家属收到了尸块包裹。”“死亡人数在上涨。”上帝，如果真的有神迹，杰森希望是现在。迪克·格雷森你在哪？

佛罗里达州，整整58560平方英里，53人失踪。据弗罗里达州警方收集的信息，迪克的通讯设备在南部全部离线，他的随身背包被丢弃在垃圾箱里，其中包括少量现金、信用卡、手机和夹在衣物里的制服。不是因为财欲，犯罪手段极其残忍。杰森从蝙蝠计算机里下载了大量的尸体碎块的影像资料，部分尸块切口凌乱，裹尸袋内层包装袋上的血液呈现滴溅状，但有部分尸块的切口较为平整，甚至有放血处理的痕迹。初步判断这是一起犯罪团伙的有组织犯罪，而且其中至少有一名嫌疑人手法娴熟。

住在老哥谭街区的亨特夫人像往常一样从烤土司机里取出两片热脆的面包，冰箱里刚取出来的蓝莓果酱需要静置回温，雾面玻璃罐凝结出的水滴打湿了蕾丝桌布。门外的电铃声响起，7:20，应该是送奶工送来的瓶装鲜奶。从上周起她向乳业公司申请将两人份减订为一人份——布罗迪把化工厂的工伤补偿全部用在了前往佛罗里达州的疗养旅程上。

“翠西·亨特？”门外站着的并不是送奶工而是拿着收货单的送货员。也许是布罗迪寄回来的礼物，他总是喜欢捎上几件纪念品回家，但这次确是提前寄回来物品，可能是购买了太多的东西。老布罗迪，收集狂人，亨特夫人笑着在收件人一栏填上自己的名字。包裹不出意料很沉，亨特夫人不得不把他拖进门厅，然后走到电视柜边找来剪刀。戳破包裹的一瞬间，一股臭气喷了出来。

老混蛋布罗迪，他这又是寄了什么不易保存的东西？红提或者西柚？他真的应该好好研究一下哪些特产该买而那些不能……亨特夫人忍着恶臭把豁口剪开，最里面的一层黑胶包装袋被划破，腥臭的红色粘稠液体顺着开口淌到地上……难道是什么恶作剧？亨特夫人拉开包裹，一块肉皮粘在模糊的血肉上。亨特夫人尖叫着倒地，剪刀甩掉在包裹边，却又在下一秒用粘着鲜血的手捂住嘴呜咽起来——她看见了布罗迪手臂上熟悉的纹身。

“死者的胸部及腰背部多处创口。”“性器官缺失。”解剖室的光线并不充足，破碎尸块勉强拼凑出的身体惨白，被残忍地丢上镀锌解剖台。法医的声音和受害者的惨状通过一只小小的电子眼传导至警局地下，出现在安全屋的计算机荧幕上。失踪案中的第三名受害者，现在这起案件已经引起了FBI的注意，但警方在佛罗里达州的搜查并没有多大进展。

能困住前罗宾、夜翼，那个身手不凡的明星，犯罪组织，或者说更象是个罪犯培训夏令营……杰森试图将这些年发生的类似案件联系起来，很快他就发现这起罪案的作案手法也许在美国是第一出现，但在南欧和拉美却不是个案。距离上一起类似案件发生已有9年。受害者多是在受害前参与结社，出行旅游或者考察，最后集体失踪，没有勒索信息，部分受害者家属在受害者失踪后不久收到尸体碎块。动机不明，地域、时间跨度大，部分未找到尸体碎块的受害者已经失踪超过7年被确认死亡，死亡人数总和约计132人。这次的佛罗里达州失踪案是数起案件中受害人数最多的。

杰森整理出犯罪地图和所有失踪人员清单。在失踪前他们之间几乎没有社会联系，但现在他们因这样一起可怕罪案紧密联系在一起。化工厂工人、酒吧领班、熟食店店长……还有迪克，他们准备享受自己的疗养旅程，而列车开向了地狱。

“杰森？”在黑暗中迪克声音柔和得过分，温热的鼻息喷在彼此的脸颊上，他们的亲吻缠绵又小心翼翼。杰森的手掌紧紧地贴在他脖颈的两侧，仿佛失去了所有的握力，几乎捧不住手中融化的温暖。“杰森，我们收到了……”干扰电流声打断芭芭拉的通讯，“收到了一个……”“包裹……”最后是女人的啼哭。杰森震怖地从缠吻中抽身，眼前的迪克双目紧闭，皮肤呈现出失血的惨白，眼周和下颌的血管清晰可见，再往下就是一片漆黑，黏腻的液体滴落在地上发出嘀嗒的脆响。

神谕请求访问。神谕请求访问。神谕请求访问。游标在电子屏上闪烁，杰森立刻惊醒过来。监视视频中的解剖室已经空无一人，他竟然在不知不觉中睡着了。咖啡罐已经在昨晚告急，他需要一些能让他精神一振的消息。

“感谢你还记得我加入了情报交换，”杰森站起身，扯走椅背上的夹克衫套上，“暂时的。”

“我调查出了邮件寄出者的信息，米歇尔·里厄，我想你应该知道他。”这个名字的确让杰森为之一振。米歇尔·里厄，一名乡村兽医，9年前巴西失踪案中的受害者。他在肯塔基州的户口已经注销，而现在“法律上”死亡的人再次出现在他们的视野。不过在死而复生这件事上，他可不是唯一的熟手。

“除此之外，”芭芭拉的声音忽然停顿了一下，“佛罗里达在大沼泽地公园发现了一个女孩……重伤。”

杰森突然转过身来，怔怔地看着电子屏上的神谕标识。重伤、逃出……这次的失踪者多为需要疗养的普通职业者，只有一个例外——夜翼，训练有素的义警。是迪克吗？是迪克救的那名女孩？“警方封锁了获救消息。”杰森的手机上收到了信息。他看向一旁置物架上的红头罩，靴子的橡胶底在地面踩过发出声音，粗糙的指腹擦过头罩的漆面，忽然发出一声狞笑。

“她叫什么名字？”

沉默。然后杰森听见一声几乎不可闻的叹息。“安斯利·坎贝。”

如果安斯利·坎贝清醒过来，她第一个应该庆幸的是自己出生在1977年之后的美国。尽管大沼泽地公园占地面积广阔，搜救队以及空中救护队的支持让她免于丧生在栖息于大沼泽地的鳄鱼之口。后续的医疗救助让她的右腿的伤口感染没有进一步恶化，但恶性贫血让她的免疫力急剧下降，最后她被转送至医疗中心。

杰森从行李岛取出自己的行李箱。他的穿着和来休闲度假的人没什么区别:T恤上衣，休闲裤，墨镜。命案冲击了旅游业，但游客的数量仍不在少数。除去封锁的大沼泽地，他们还有不少可以选择的游玩项目。不过

“那个女孩现在接受FBI的保护。”芭芭拉看着视讯通话另一头的提姆。虽然迪克出事的消息很快传到的小红鸟的耳朵，但由于现在的任务安排，提姆不能立刻回美国。

“还有其他人知道这件事吗？”蝙蝠侠和罗宾并没有动向。虽然提姆不知道达米安是否真的还待在哥谭，但大红的假身份的确出现在前往迈阿密的班机的乘客名单上。那不会是一场随性而浪漫的旅程。

芭芭拉的镜片上折射出提姆的影像，镜片后的绿色眼睛在平静中散开忧郁的波纹:“我们不知道会发生什么。”无论是好是坏，杰森都会把迪克带回来，她知道，她很清楚。


End file.
